Serenity's Wait
by Serenity-moon1
Summary: Have u ever wondered wut if would be like to loose everything and then have to wait over a thousand years for it all to come back to u but u had to keep it all a secret? This is a stroy of Serenity's wait.
1. Chapter 1

I do not in any way at all own sailor moon. *sobs* It would be nice though....but I don't  
  
The sun slowly made its way to the sleeping girls bed. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she sat up with a yawn.  
  
"Well another day to add to the play."  
  
Usagi rose out of her bed and made her way to the bathroom. When she was finished her shower and getting dressed she made her way over to her vanity. She quickly looked over to her bed and noticed that Luna had already left for her morning walk with Artemis. If Luna wasn't so stubborn then those two would be a couple by now. She may not be from Venus but she could still see when two people were soul mates.  
  
Usagi turned around to her mirror and seemed to be thinking about something.  
  
"No ones home. What harm could it do?"  
  
Usagi shrugged her shoulders and concentrated. In a matter of seconds a bright silver light surrounded her and when it disappeared Usagi no longer looked like Usagi. She had silver hair instead of the sunshine blond, her eyes were silver as well instead of bright blue. On her forehead, glowing brightly was a golden crescent moon. Of course none of her senshi knew she could do this, this was her secret that she has kept for many years and hopefully keep for many more.  
  
"Much better." Usagi said brightly.  
  
"I just wish I could tell my senshi everything and fighting with Mamoru, who is my Prince, *sigh* Oh Endy, I wish that all of you could remember. But I have waited for a thousand years for you to be born and grow old enough, I guess I can wait a few more."  
  
Usagi placed her hair in the traditional "Odangos" and changed back to the Usagi everyone knew. She then looked at her clock and noticed that if she left now she wouldn't be late for the senshi meeting.  
  
"Well I guess it would be fun to see Rei have a heart attack"  
  
With that said Usagi got up, left her house and headed off to the jinja for the daily senshi meeting. It was Sunday so she had no school today. School was very boring to her because she had already learned all of this, but if she wanted to hide herself from the enemy then she would have to keep up her act until the time was right.  
  
Usagi began thinking of her past and soon found herself daydreaming. She was back in the Silver Millennium with all her friends and family. She then thought of the day that the Moon Kingdom was attacked by that evil witch Beryl. Her Prince had died saving her and in all of her grief she stabbed herself with his sword. She awoke moments later with her wound fully heeled, she felt so stupid. She had forgotten that the only way a Lunarian could die was by using too much of their energy. She looked down at her lost Prince and choked back a sob. She then ran off to find her mother. What she found made her cry even harder. She ran to her mother and kneeled down beside her.  
  
"Please mother, wake up. Don't tell me this is it for our beautiful kingdom."  
  
Queen Selenity awoke to her daughter sobbing beside her, she reached out her had and touched her daughters silver hair that had somehow come loose in the battle.  
  
"Dear daughter, you must take the crystal and moon wand, travel to Earth and live there. I have sent your guardians, prince, and everyone else from the kingdom to the future. I do not know how long you will have to wait for them but just don't give up hope."  
  
"Of course mother but please come with me, I fear that I can not do this on my own."  
  
"I'm sorry Serenity, but I have used all of my energy in saving my kingdom. You will have to go under many identities as the times pass and do not stay in one place too long. When the time finally comes that you have found your friends you will become the first ever Sailor Moon. I know you are powerful but Luna will give you a broach to transform to a low grad senshi. You will then get higher and more advanced transformations. You must not show your true self until the time is needed and you must not become your true soldier form unless it is greatly needed. Do you understand Serenity?"  
  
"Yes mother. I know it is going to be hard but I will think of our kingdom and of rebuilding it in the future, I will do this for you mother."  
  
Queen Selenity gave one more smile before she died. Serenity then took the Moon Wand containing the crystal and transported herself to her.  
  
She was knocked out of her memories by crashing into someone and falling to the ground.  
  
"Morning Odango. I never knew you could actually get up this early."  
  
"Shut-up Mamoru-baka! I have no time for you, I'm on my way to Rei's"  
  
And with that said Usagi picked herself up off of the ground and stormed off to the jinja. 


	2. It's Here

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon. So please don't sue. You won't win anything anyway.  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Usagi stood at the bottom of the jinja's many stairs. She thought back to her encounter with Mamoru, it was a typical one. She just wanted to run to him and have him hold her. But she couldn't, for he did not remember that there ever was a them to begin with.  
  
"Rei's gonna have a heart attack when she see's me here on time."  
  
She made her way up the many stairs to be greeted by the site of her friends and feline guardians sitting on the jinja stairs.  
  
"Well here we go." Usagi mumbled under her breath.  
  
"Konbanwa minna!!"  
  
Usagi jogged her way over to her fellow senshi who were all gaping like fish at her.  
  
"U....us...usagi? Is that you? How? Is it even possible?"  
  
"It's good to see you too Rei. Now I believe we have a enemy to talk about!"  
  
"Oh....yes.....yes Usagi. I have worked on my Mercury computer for quite some time now and I haven't really been able to come up with anything new, because of lack of info on our part."  
  
"Well since we really don't know anything, lets go to the Arcade!! Come on Usagi I haven't seen Motoki in what seems like forever!"  
  
With that said Mina grabbed Usagi's arm and the two blondes were off running to the arcade. The other three girls just sat there then shrugged and got up and ran after them.  
  
"Those girls, when are they going to learn to think more of our enemies Artemis?"  
  
"Oh Luna, there just trying to have some fun. Being a senshi is a big thing and I think they're great at it!"  
  
"But Artemis, it's been three years since we found all of the senshi, we even found the outers. Now why can't we just find our Princess?"  
  
"Don't worry Luna I'm sure she's safe. Come on, we better catch up, you know what those girls can do when left alone." ~*~Arcade~*~  
  
The girls all sat in there corner booth gossiping about boys and school. When all of a sudden their guardians jumped up on the table breathless.  
  
"Girls, get to the park....there's an attack."  
  
"Come on senshi, you heard Luna!"  
  
The girls paid for their lunches and rushed out of the arcade towards the park. The scene that greeted them was not a pretty one. Many people layed scattered across the parks grounds. Usagi ordered all of the girls to transform and for Ami to do a scan on the people to make sure that they were okay.  
  
"Moon Crisis Power - Make up!"  
  
"Mercury Star Power - Make up!"  
  
"Mars Star Power - Make up!"  
  
"Jupiter Star Power - Make up!"  
  
"Venus Star Power - Make up!"  
  
"Luna, here's my communicator! If things get bad I want you to call the outers."  
  
"Of course Sailor Moon."  
  
The two cats ran into the bushes carrying the communicator with them. The five brave senshi of Tokyo walked slowly into the battle field, feeling uneasy for they did not see the youma's anywhere in site.  
  
Well that's it for now everyone! I hope you all enjoy my story! 


	3. The Fight and the Decision

Serenity's Wait  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon, or any of the characters that I am using in my story.  
  
Thank to all who reviewed!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The senshi were able to drag all of the unconscious people away from the battle field. They now stood waiting...for what....they did not know yet.  
  
"Mercury, do a scan of the area. We need to get this youma."  
  
"Right on it Sailor Moon."  
  
While the senshi of Mercury was madly typing on her mini computer, a huge youma covered on some type of green goo jumped out of the tree's and charged at the senshi. They were all able to doge out of the way accept Sailor Moon of course. She needed to play the part of bait to train her senshi, they could not always depend on her. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact....it never came. She opened her eyes to see that she was in the arms of her very dreamy Tuxedo Kamen, whom she also knew as Mamoru, but she would never tell him that. While Tuxedo Kamen brought Sailor Moon to safety, the senshi fought off the youma with their many attacks.  
  
"I need to help them Tuxedo Kamen, could you please take me down and place me behind the youma?"  
  
"Of course Sailor Moon"  
  
Sailor Moon took her moon wand out of her sub space pocket and concentrated until she had enough energy for the attack.  
  
"MOON......RAINBOW...HEART....ATTACK!!!"  
  
"Way to go Sailor Moon!"  
  
"That was great!"  
  
"You guys were great as well, better than me."  
  
"See you soon Sailor Moon"  
  
With that said Tuxedo Kamen jumped into a tree and disappeared for now. The girls looked around to make sure that there were no more youmas and that the people were safe.  
  
"I see you have managed to defeat my favourite youma."  
  
The senshi looked all around for the voice but could not find anyone. The guardian cats hiding in the bushes got a bad feeling and called for the outer senshi to come as fast as they could.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen was half way home to his apartment when he felt that he was needed again by Sailor Moon. He turned around a ran back to the park as fast as he could.  
  
Sailor Moon looked around herself. She could feel the evil energy building up, if this enemy did not appear soon then the crystal would go out on it's own and protect her with a shield. She could not let that happen because then everyone would find out her hard kept secret. Mars was becoming very impatient with this guy and decided to call him out.  
  
"Show yourself you coward!"  
  
"Hahahahah...I believe that I am not the coward. It is your Princess that is the coward."  
  
After that said a dark figure appeared. He wore a pure black cape with a navy blue suit and silver armour. (An. Much like Endymion's but diff colours.) He had long blond hair that was tied into a pony tail at the back of his neck (An. Much like Seiya) Sailor Moon was frozen in her spot, she remembered him, he wanted to marry her in the Silver Millennium and if she didn't work fast then he would spill her secrets for all to hear. The outer's had arrived in time to hear his last comment as well as Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
"Your insane! We haven't even found her. Jupiter Thunder Dragon Smash!"  
  
"Oh you've found her. You just haven't realized it yet. Now let me introduce myself. I am Prince Eric of Nebula and I am here to claim what is rightfully mine, The Princess."  
  
"Like we would ever give her up to you, even if we did have her with us, we would never betray her like that."  
  
Sailor Moon was so glad that Uranus was so protective. Although she doesn't like it that much when she gets too protective when she is with Endymion. Prince Eric looked around at all the senshi and saw a new one. He recognized her immediately. He used his mental abilities to lift her up, he then blasted the senshi. Sailor Moon watched in horror as the blast went towards her senshi, guardians, and her love. She had to do something, she had to show her secret. It would be better if she showed them instead of Eric. With that thought in mind she concentrated and placed all of her energy into her crystal.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well that's all for now...I'm home sick so I thought that I would update. Hopefully I receive more reviews!! 


	4. The Battle

Serenity's Wait  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these Sailor Moon characters at all, so plz don't sue *gets down on knees* i have no money!!  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed and sorry i haven't updated in such a long time, been real busy. well on with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
Sailor Moon concentrated hard into putting all of her energy into the crystal, she also healed all of the senshi so they were now awake to see her tranform into a long white dress with a cresent moon on her forehead. They also witnessed her hair grow much long then waht it normally was and watched in amazement as it chaged silver.  
  
"So you've finally decided to join us Serenity"  
  
"I did not want to marry you in the Silver Millenium, what makes you think that I will marry you now, my heart only belongs to Endymion."  
  
"We have had this same discussion over the decades, my dear Serenity. Why don't you just save your breath and come with me now."  
  
"I will never go with you. It is my job to protect the innocent...."  
  
"Yes, I know Serenity. You can do whatever you please when you marry me."  
  
"You only want to marry me because of what you will get out of it. I've said it before and I will say it again. Never!"  
  
"Fine Serenity. Have it your way."  
  
The senshi during the whole encounter stood stock still. They felt hurt and betrayed that Usagi was the Princess all along and she did not trust them enough to tell them.  
  
"Do we really have to keep on doing this Eric? I mean we have done this for over a milenia!"  
  
"Of course we have to, we will do this until you smarten up and see that it is I that is the better man, not Endymion."  
  
"Endymion is not only a better man but a better Prince as well, he was a kind and true ruler, he did not treat his people as if they were below him. You on the other hand let your people starve just for amusment, you make me sick Eric, you always have and you always will!"  
  
Serenity had tears in her eyes, not only because of the people who suffered but right now she truely needed her Prince to give her strength.  
  
"Have you forgotten Serenity, your Prince nor you senshi and guardians remember anything. You have lived for over a thousand years, waiting for them, protecting the innocent and what do you get for it? Teased? Put down?"  
  
The senshi and Tuxedo Kamen all hung their heads down, now they felt stupid for teasing her, they only wanted her to be her best. Prince Eric gathered dark energy in his hands and threw it in the direction of the senshi and Tuxedo kamen. This energy was meant to kill them, Serenity saw this and began to ran towards them, unfortunately she was too far and would not reach them in time.  
  
"Please, I do not want to lose them all again, not when i just found them"  
  
The crystal heard the Princess' plea and great large silver wings sprouted from her back. She flew in front of her senshi and created a sheild strong enough to protect them all. When the smoke cleared she glared at Prince Eric. She would not stand for his thurst for blood. She place her hands in front of her and chanted in ancient Lunarian. A great deal of energy began to build. When she was finished with the incantation, the energy made its way to the dark prince and in moments he was gone.  
  
"I will be back to claim you as mine Serenity"  
  
Serenity turned to her senshi, not wanting to drag the moment on any longer. They all gasped at her appearance, for she looked like a fallen angel. Venus was the first to speak up.  
  
"Why? Why Sailor Moon?"  
  
"Lets head back to the jinja and I will explain everything."  
  
With that said a silver light surrounded the senshi and Tuxedo Kamen. When the light vanished, they were no where to be seen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
( ) ( ) ( ' ,' ) (") (")  
  
Well I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!! I will update as soon as i can with chapter five! Reviews would be greatly appreciated, i would like to know what you all think. 


	5. The full story part 1

Hey everyone. Sorry it's been so long again but with summer ending things around here have been crazy. Well here is chapter 5 hopefully u like it! ^- ^  
  
once again i sadly say that i do not own Sailor Moon in anyway. *tear*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~ *~  
  
Everything around the Hikawa jinja seemed to freeze for a moment until a bright silver flash appeared, bringing with it all of the sailor senshi.  
  
Princess Serenity led the way into the jinja with the senshi and tuxedo kamen following. She let her tranformation go and with that all of the senshi including tuxedo kamen detranformed. There was a moment of silence with the girls and guardians staring at Mamoru. He felt quiet uncomfortable with all of these girls staring at him with their mouths agape.  
  
Usagi tried her hardest not to laugh at the scene her royal court made. She decided that she should change the focus of attention from poor Mamoru.  
  
"Yes everyone. Mamoru is Tuxedo Kamen. Now would you all like to sit down and hear the explainations?"  
  
"Yes odango for brains! You have a lot of explaining to do! What were you thinking?!?! Why did you not tell us?!?"  
  
"Rei I think you should sit down and let Usagi tell her story."  
  
"Thank you Ami-chan."  
  
"Wait a minute! You?!? Usagi? Odango Atama? Is Sailor Moon?"  
  
"Yes Mamoru and you're Tuxedo Kamen, i've knowns this since you first saved me, now am I able to explain to you all what happened and why I did the things I did?"  
  
"Well i'm sure you all know of the Moon kingdom seeing as Luna has been drilling everything she knows about into our heads, but there is so much that has been left out."  
  
****FLASHBACK****  
  
"Now moon brat. It is time for you to die!!"  
  
I could not move, the fear I was feeling froze me to the spot. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain. It never came. I opened my eyes and saw my greatest fear. My prince had jumped in front of me and had taken the blow himself. He fell to the ground, I quickly followed and cradled his head in my lap. I watched him die, they were all gone. First the people of the kingdom, then the senshi, and now my prince.  
  
I could not take it. I grabbed his forgotten sword and plunged it into my stomach. I awoke later and i almost laughed at myself. I could not die, I was immortal. It's all a part of being a Lunarian. I got up and pulled the sword out of my gut, I took one last look at my love, healed myself and ran to find my mother.  
  
I arrived just as she sent the entire moon court to the future earth. She was dieing, we both knew it, she had used the crystal too much and it was now draining her life energy.  
  
"Serenity, I have trapped Beryl and her army and sent the court to a safe future. I am afraid that I do not have enough power to send you."  
  
My heart sank at that moment, I had no idea what would lay ahead for me now.  
  
"You will have to transport yourself to the earth and live there as an earthling. You will have the crystal and everything that you will need. Once there you will have to wait until your court is reborn, I do not know how long it will take. But do not lose hope my daughter, for you will meet up with them.....once...again..."  
  
****END FLASHBACK****  
  
"With that said Queen Serenity, my mother died. I gathered what was left of my memories and transported to Earth."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~  
  
Well I think i will end there. I know it's short, but i just felt like that was a good place to stop. I appreciate any kind of reviews so please everyone...review!!! I'll get working on chapter 6 and get it out once it's finished. 


End file.
